DRCOOL
|team = Red}} DRCOOL is a member of the New Pacific Order. History DRCOOL joined the Cyber verse on February 27, 2008. Approximately one month later, on April 16, 2008 he joined the New Pacific Order with an urging from Polish Sausage. He desired a strong alliance with a well developed sense of community, and discovered that the New Pacific Order fit that description. He was a member of the Mentor Corps, and is currently a member of the Praetorian Guard, Imperial Academy, Recruitment Corps, Military Intelligence, Tech Corps and the Council Pacifica. His current duties include recruiting new members for the New Pacific Order, managing a recruitment team, questioning applicants and grading entrance exams, as well as several classified duties involving the Praetorian Guard and Military Intelligence. He has been involved in one way or another with every war the New Pacific Order fought during his membership. Professions past and present Recruitment Corps DRCOOL started in the Recruitment Corps as a recruiter, spreading the word of the New Pacific Order through the Cyberverse, working hard to bring in new recruits for his alliance. His hard work led to him being promoted to Talent Agent, and eventually to a Headhunter in the List Division. The List Division focuses on older nations, compiling mailing lists to tell them the benefits of the New Pacific Order as well as inviting them to visit the forums. In his position as Headhunter, DRCOOL oversees a team who works at compiling those lists and communicating with the interested nations. DRCOOL resigned from the Recruitment Corps in October 2010. In January 2011 when the Doom House-NPO War erupted DRCOOL came back to help RC as a "Wartime Headhunter", a special position created by Tombed to assist in the day to day duties of RC leadership. On May 20, 2011 Tombed retired as the Chief of Recruiting and DRCOOL was promoted in his stead. As the Chief of Recruitment he oversaw the running of the entire recruitment department. On June 15, 2012 DRCOOL retired as Chief of Recruitment. Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created. The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Public Services The Chief of Public Services oversaw 4 departments within Pacifica: , , and the . Red Services provides trade circles for the entire Red Team as well as manages the open tech market by matching up buyers and sellers. The Star Guard manages and arranges Franco's Star in-game. The House-Sitter Guard assists Pacificans who need to have their nations watched for a period of time. The Pacifican Library maintains the Pacific Museum and archives old threads to keep NPO's forums tidy and organized. Council Pacifica In October 2009, DRCOOL gained a seat on the Council Pacifica. As a Councillor his primary duty was to represent the Body Republic by building and maintaining relationships with members, answering their questions and acting as an accessible, available authority figure. Councillors are an important link between the Imperial Leadership and the Body Republic, communicating with every group in the New Pacific Order. Awards and Recognitions His work and dedication have led to multiple awards, including numerous Outstanding Intelligence Officer awards in several areas of Military Intelligence. The details behind his actions that led to those awards are currently classified in deference to the secretive nature behind Military Intelligence. In addition, he has also earned the Superior Recruiter Award four times for his work in the Recruitment Corps. His superb work ethic and dedication also earned him a medal from the Recruitment Corps.